All Of This
by Heartogram
Summary: Shool started in Playa Linda Sara is still in boarding School and Callie has moved away.Bradin befriends a girl who seems to have a past in Playa Linda.Jay and Erika go through a messy breakup and he finds love in someone else.4 & 5 UP
1. Back Here

Summary: School is starting in Playa Linda. Sara is still in boarding school and Callie has moved away. Bradin befriends a girl in his class who seems to have a past in Playa Linda. After a while they become more than friends. Jay and Erika have a messy breakup and Jay finds love in someone unsuspected. Minor Nikki and Cameron. (Doesn't totally follow the storyline beware!!! Takes place after Yummy Mummy.)

It was the last day of Summer and Bradin was aimlessly hanging around Jays shop. No one had been in all morning and he guessed it was because people were trying to take in the last days of summer as best they could. Callie had moved away two weeks before and he was kinda sulky since then. Jay and Erika were in the back having some argument on trust. He couldn't totally make it out but it sounded something like this:

Jay: Erika why can't you just trust me she's ONLY a friend. Do you have to be so insecure!?!?!

Erika: Oh so I'm insecure now?!?! I see the way you look at her. I moved out of your room to give you space and then you shamelessly flirt with her.

Jay: You know what............

And that's pretty much all he heard before a girl with tan skin black hair brown eyes walked into the shop wearing a black tanktop and flipflops.

"Hey." she said "Do you think I could get some surf wax in here?"

"Um" said Bradin "Sure. But we've been moving stuff around lately and I'm not quite sure where it is. Can you hold on a sec?"

"Sure"

Just then Erika walked out of the backroom with tears in her eyes and Jay came out with a hand mark on his face(In case you haven't guessed yet Erika and Jay broke up")

"Um Jay" said Bradin "Where'd we put the wax?"

"Oh" said Jay "Um wax...it's right here he picked some up and handed it to the girl"

"Hey Jay." she said

"Its' my little grommet!!" said Jay "I thought you and yor dad moved away after your mom well you know......"

"We did. But then my dad decided it's not worth it to run from your past.That and I think having his mom so close by got on his nerves"

"Oh sorry Bradin" said Jay "This Ivane Micheals I taught her how to surf when she was 5 her dad and I go way back."

"Hey" said Bradin

"Ivane the wax is on the house" said Jay "Tell your dad to swing by later so we can do some theraputic surfing."

"Will do" she said and walked out the door.

"So" said Bradin"What happened back there with you guys?"

"Oh" said Jay "You mean me and Erika?"

"No. The other girl you have stashed back there"

"Oh you mean Molly?" Jay said jokingly.

"Come on be real"

"Well we got into an argument"

"No kidding"

"She thinks I'm in love with some one else"

"Well are you?"

"Kind of"

"Who?"

END OF PART 1


	2. Old Friends

"So" said Bradin "Who is it?"

"Well"

"Spit it out!"

"I kind of ......."

Ivane's House

"Dad!!" she yelled "I'm back"

A man in his thirties with long black hair green eyes and a thick Australian (Ivane is NOT from Australia it's just her dad that's how him and Jay go way back) accent came running down the stairs.

"Hi Dad" she said

"Hey" he said "Can you finish unpacking the stuff for the kitchen, and your room"

"Yeah, sure. But I ran into Jay today and he wanted me to tell you to swing by the shop to do a little therapeutic surfing"

"Okay. I'm gonna go down there now. Come down there when your done unpacking and we can all go together."

"Sure"

Back at the shop

"Is it really her?" yelled Bradin

"Yeah" said Jay "It really is"

"Susannah. You're secretly in love with Susannah"

"I thought we clarified that already," said Jay

"Does she know?"

"Shed be a damn fool if she didn't"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Don't know yet"

Just then Ivane's Dad walked into the shop.

"It's my surfing buddy!" he yelled

"Hey Donny" said Jay

"Hey man, how's life treatin' you?" he said

"Not to good. Me and Erika split again."  
  
"For good?" he asked

"Think so"

"That's to bad"

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh that's Bradin Ava's nephew. Parents died moved down here."

"Oh that's to bad."

"He's a pretty rad surfer"

"Nice!"

"So how's everyone back in Australia?" Jay asked

"Pretty okay. My mom started getting on my nerves so we came back"

Jay starts laughing

"So I was thinking since you're back we could run the shop together" said Jay

"Sure. Sounds good" said Donny

"And then when we feel like taking a much needed "break" Bradin and Ivane are here to run things" said Jay

"So how bout we go hit the waves?" said Donny

"Sounds good"

"Bradin" said Jay "Watch the shop for me while we're gone"

"Sure" said Bradin

"It's 4:30 now so you can close up and come surfing with us around 5:00" said Jay

"Ivane should be coming by soon" said Donny "Since you guys are gonna be working buddies you should get to know eachother"

"Sure" said Bradin

Jay and Donny waved goodbye and ran out the door like a bunch of 10 year olds.


	3. Getting To Know You

Ivane walks into the shop

"Hey Ivane" says Bradin

"Hey" she said "Where is every one?"

"Oh, your dad and Jay are out surfing they wanted us to meet them out there around 5:00" he said

"Cool. So what _exactly_ are we supposed to be doing"

"Dunno."

"So............" said Ivane

"Yep.........."

"This is awkward isn't it?"

"Yep"

They both start randomly laughing. The laughter stops after a couple minuets.

"School starts tomorrow" said Bradin

"Yes it does"

"We could like walk together if you want"

"Sure. We could meet on the pier"

"Cool" he said "Do you know Johnny and Ava and Susannah?"

"Yeah" she said "Since I was 8"

"Funny" he said "I've been coming down here since I was 10. I've never seen you before"

"I was always either surfing or at some random skatepark"

"Oh"

"And two years ago my mom was killed in a car accident. It really messed my dad up, so he moved us down to Australia. And now we're back here.

"Were you born in Australia?"

"No" she said "I was born here"

"I'm really sorry" he said "I lost both my parents in a flood and then I had to come live down here."

"I'm sorry too"

"Look at us" said Bradin "We barley know eachother and already we're telling our life stories.

"That's funny"

"Oh..It's almost 5:00 we should get going "

"Sure"she said "But I have to run to my house to get my wetsuit and stuff"

"Okay I'll go with you"

Ivane's House

They walked into her house.

"Wait here real quick" she said

"Okay" said Bradin

She ran up the stairs and came down 5 minuets later with a wetsuit and a surfboard.

"You ready to go?" asked Bradin

"Yeah" she said


	4. Surfing and Dinner Plans

"I kinda need to stop by my house and get my stuff." Said Bradin "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine." said Ivane

They walk to Bradin's house and he pulls out his key and goes inside

"I'm back to get my stuff!" he yells

Ava comes down the stairs with a pissed off look on her face

"Shhhh Bradin!" she hisses "Derrick isn't feeling well he resting"

"Sorry" he whispers

"And who's...... Oh my gosh Ivane!!!!" she squeals "Oh my gosh when did you guys get back!!! You've grown so much!!!" Ava says as she pulls her into a hug

"Ava shhhhh" Bradin says mockingly then runs outback to go get hi stuff

"Good to see you " says Ivane "We got back yesterday"

"Where's your dad?"

"He's out with Jay"

"Oh. Well there's this new Italian restaurant that just opened we should all go there tonight as a welcome back dinner,"

"Sounds good I'll tell my day"

"Okay. Come back here around 7:00"

"Sure thing" said Ivane

Bradin came back and Ava told him the news

"Cool" he said

"Oh yeah" said Ava "Dress formal. Your dads not gonna enjoy it though"

"Okay" said Ivane "We'll see you later"

"Bye"

WALK TO THE BEACH

"So what kinda music you into?" asked Bradin

"I listen to everything" said Ivane "But I'm pretty into Taking Back Sunday"

"Cool. I'm more of a Yellowcard person"

"They're not half bad"

Bradin laughs

They get to the beach and Jay sees them

"Grommet! Bradin!" he yells "Over here"  
  
Bradin tells them about dinner

Donny (Ivane's Dad) comes up to them

"What this I here about dinner?" he asks

"Oh we get to have it at some fancy resturant" says Jay

"Do we have to dress up?" asks Donny scrunching up his face in disgust

"Yep" says Bradin

"Oh well" he says "I'll get over it"

They All Surf Until 6:45

"I think we should head in" said Donny

"Yeah" said Jay "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye" said Bradin

Okay they all went their separate ways

DONNY AND IVANE'S HOUSE 6:50pm

They changed and here is what they're wearing

Ivane: A black pleated skirt with a green ROXY guitar man top and low black CONVERSE

Donny: White dress shirt black DICKIES and black ADIOS

"Dad" Ivane says "Is this the best you could do?"

"Yes _mom_ it was" he says

"Whatever" she says "Come on were gonna be late"

They walk to Ava's house it was just down the street

They ring the doorbell and she answers it and pulls them into a hug. Johnny and Susana see and join.

"Oh my god you've grown so much" squeals Susana

"Ill take you to go meet Nikki and Derrick"

Cameron had tagged along and he had his arm over Nikki's shoulder

"Cam Cam!" squealed Ivane

"Vaney" said Cameron "After you left no one told me what happened. I thought you died or something, I cried for days........that is until my mom told me what happened,"

Ivane laughed and said" Well you were only 3(1) I doubt you knew what was going on"

"True" he said "Oh this is my girlfriend Nikki"

"Hi" Nikki said

"Hey" said Ivane "Aww my little Cam Cam is a smooth operator. Well Nikki I was gonna go shopping tomorrow after school tag along and I'll let you know what Cam Cam was like a couple years ago"

"Sounds good" said Nikki

"I'll come by around 4:00"

"Don't they give you homework?" asked Ava

"Never on the 1st day" Nikki and Ivane said at the same time

"I like you already" said Ivane as they laughed

"Don't embarrass me too much" said Cameron

"Not making any promises" said Ivane

"Okay" said Ava "Now that that's done heres Derrick. He's felling better so he decided to come"

"Hi" he said shyly

"Hey kiddo" said Donny "Slap me 1!"

He held out his hand for Derrick to slap. Derrick did and then said "Hi" to Ivane

They walked to the restaurant and had a good time catching up with each other

On the walk back Bradin and Ivane made plans to meet on the pier at 7:30 instead of 8:00(School starts at 8:15 and it's a short walk) so they could get some Starbucks.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" said Bradin

"7:30 sharp" said Ivane "Bye"

They went there separate ways and by the time Ivane got home it was 9:55 so Ivane brushed her teeth, changed and went to bed.

Next Chapter: Starbucks, New Friends and Mean Girls

(1) I do realize I got the ages mixed up in the 3rd chapter and this 1 Ivane was exactly11 when she moved despite what I said in the other chapters go with the 1 I just wrote and ignore in the 3rd chapter how I said she moved 2 years ago.thanx and sorry for the confusion.I would go back and edit the 3rd cvhapter but i got a new computer after I uploaded it.l8r dayz


	5. Starbucks, New Friends and Mean Girls

Ivane woke up at 6:00

"New school" she thought.

She took a shower brushed her teeth and went to her closet to find something to wear. She decided on a white wife beater, a studded belt, brown DICKIES shorts that went to her knees, and black VANS. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at her watch

"Crap.It's 7:15" she thinks "I'm gonna be late."

She rushes downstairs to say bye to her dad who's sitting on the couch playing playstation.

"Why are you leaving so early?" he asked

"I'm meeting Bradin and we're going to STARBUCKS before school starts." she said

"Oh. Be safe."

"Okay. Bye" she said and then left

Ivane got to the pier around 7:25 and she put her headphones on.

"..........Well there's secret I've been perfecting /I swore I wouldn't/ But you let me/........(kick ass song by Taking Back Sunday)" she sang aloud till a guy that was about 5'11 with long brown hair wearing a black CKY shirt and tight jeans lead on the rail next to her.

"I love that song" he said

"Yeah me t......." Ivane said "Wait who the hell are you and why are you out here at flipping 7:30 in the morning!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" he responded casually

"I'm waiting for a friend" she said

"What a coincidence me too"

"Who's your friend?"

"Bradin Westerly" he said

"Mine too"

"Oh so you're the girl he was talking about"

"Since you don't look like a child molester I'll tell you my name" said Ivane

"Gosh darn aint' I lucky" he said sarcastically

"Ivane Micheals"  
  
"Danny Douglas" he said "I met Bradin over the summer"

"I met him yesterday" she said

"So are you new here?"

"Sorta" she said

"How are you sorta new somewhere?"

"Well I........"

Just then Bradin walked up to them

"Bradin" yelled Danny "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a hot chick I woulda combed my hair!"

Ivane and Bradin both rolled their eyes

"I just met her yesterday" he said and turned to Ivane "Sorry about this after I got home last night this goon called and said he wanted to meet before school to go over schedules. I hope it's cool with you.

"How could you just do that!!" she yelled

"Well...... I...." Bradin stuttered

"I'm just kidding. It's cool. Now come on I want my coffe." She said and grabbed Danny and Bradin and dragged them into STARBUCKS

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ordered their food and went to sit outside. Just then a group of 4 girls walked up to them.

"Oh look girls" a rather plastic looking blonde said "New kid. I'm Lana this is Tina, Jasmine and Jane. Who are you people?"

"Well" said Danny "I'm Danny and that's ...."

Lana cut him off "Ewwwwwww. Aren't you the kid that put the frog in his pants in 8th grade?!?!"

"Why yes I am" he said "Like I was saying I'm Danny that's Ivane she's sorta new and that's Bradin."

"Ohhhh Bradin" said Lana "I've seen you around this summer and I gotta say I like what I see."

"Um ................okay" squirming around uncomfortably in his seat

"Ugh" said Tina eyeing Ivane's choice of clothes

"Hey" said Ivane glaring at Tina "Didn't I dump my pudding on your head in the 5th grade right before I moved?"

"That was you!?!?" she squealed "You little......"

"So Bradin" Lana said "You can come inside with us if you want"

"No. I'm fine out here" he said

"Ew" she said "Well when you don't feel like hanging out with freaks any more, lemme know. She snapped her fingers and they all walked away.

"Lackies" muttered Ivane

Danny threw a piece of his muffin and the back of Lana's head and him and Ivane laughed as she tried to find the culprit.

"Nice shot" Ivane said in-between laughs

"Thanks" he said

Bradin looked somewhat uneasy

"What's wrong" asked Ivane

"This is gonna be a long year" said Bradin

"No Shit" said Danny

"I don't like her" said Bradin

"Tough" said Ivane "She's gonna b e all over you this year"

"Yeah I know" he said

The all pulled out their schedules and went over them to see what classes they had together. They all had homeroom together then after that Ivane had Science, Gym and Home Ec with Bradin and History and Media with Danny. She had Drama, Math and Yearbook by herself.

"Looks like you're alone for 3 classes" said Danny

"Don't remind me" said Ivane

"We should get going if we wanna make it" said Bradin

They start walking and Ivane explains to Danny how she is kinda new. And all 3 of them crack jokes about Lana and her crew.

Next: More Friends, Lockers, Class Time and Confessions


	6. Bradin's POV On The Morning

Danny, Ivane and Bradin walk up to the glass doors of Playa Linda High.

"We have now approached the gates of hell." joked Danny

Ivane and Bradin laughed.

They walked in and stood in line. After about 5 minuets of standing in line Ivane finally asked "What exactly are we standing in line for?"

"Yeah" said Bradin "That's a good question"

Danny got out of line and walked to the front to see what was up there, came back and said "Lockers."

"Figures" said Ivane

They got to the front and got their locks they were all remotely close to each other so the went to go put their stuff away.

They were all standing by Danny's locker when out of no where Ivane said"I have to pee!"

"Strange enough" teased Bradin "I could have lived not knowing that"

"Shut up." She teased back

She went and Danny and Bradin stood there talking

"Hey" said Bradin

"Huh?" questioned Danny

"Um never mind" said Bradin "It's nothing.

"It's never nothing" responded Danny

"What the hell?!?" said Bradin "Stop trying to sound smart and shut up"

They talked about nothing until Ivane came back.

"To homeroom shall we?" asked Danny in a phony British accent and put out his arm indicitacting for Ivane to link arms with him.

"We shall" said Ivane in the same voice and linked arms with him and stuck out her arm for Bradin to link onto (She's standing in the middle of them)

Braidn just laughed at Ivane and Danny's stupidity and took Ivane's arm

Bradins P.O.V:

We walked up to the doors of Playa Linda High.

"We have now approached the gates of hell." joked Danny

Me and Ivane laughed at that. When I stopped laughing Ivane was still letting giggles out I couldn't help but think she looks sort of cute when she's giggleling. But I kinda just shrugged the thought off.

We walked in and stood in line. After about 5 minuets of standing in line Ivane finally asked"What exactly are we standing in line for?"

"Yeah" said Bradin "That's a good question"

Danny got out of line and walked to the front to see what was up there, came back and said "Lockers."

"Figures" said Ivane

We got to the front and got our locks they were all remotely close to each other so we went to go put our stuff away.

Wewere all standing by Danny's locker when out of no where Ivane said" I have to pee!"

"Strange enough" I said in an odd attempt at flirting "I could have lived not knowing that"

"Shut up." she teased back

She went and me and Danny and stood there talking about nothing until she got back.

At one point I almost told him about the giggling thing but then I thought how stupid it would sound trying to turn nothing into something.

"To homeroom shall we?" asked Danny in a phony British accent and put out his arm for Ivane to link arms with him.

I gotta say I got a little bit jealous of this gesture. But I'm not sure why. I can't like her! Can I?

"We shall" said Ivane in the same voice and linked arms with him and stuck out her arm for me to link onto I must say I felt a tiny bit better

I just laughed at Ivane and Danny's stupidity and took Ivane's arm. I dunno I like being around her I guess she's cool to talk to. And I've though about her since the day we went surfing. But I couldn't possibly like her. Could I?


	7. Ivane's POV On The Morning

Ivane's P.O.V:

We walked up to the doors of Playa Linda High.

"We have now approached the gates of hell." joked Danny

Me and Bradin laughed at that. Bradin stopped laughing but I was still letting giggles out. I couldn't help but think that Bradin was giving me some random ass googley eyes look. But I kinda just shrugged the thought off.

We walked in and stood in line. After about 5 minuets of standing in line I finally asked"What exactly are we standing in line for?"

"Yeah" said Bradin "That's a good question"

He has such a cute smile "Oh my God. Did I just think that. Bad Ivane Bad"

Danny got out of line and walked to the front to see what was up there, came back and said "Lockers."

"Figures" I said

We got to the front and got our locks they were all remotely close to each other so we went to go put our stuff away.

We were all standing by Danny's locker when out of no where I said" I have to pee!"

I didn't really have to pee but Bradin was like staring at me and I think I like him but I don't wanna rush anything

"Strange enough" Bradin said in an odd attempt at flirting "I could have lived not knowing that"

"Shut up." I teased back

Then I left

I came back and kind of listened to the ending part of Bradin and Danny's conversation.

Bradin said something but wouldn't finish.I kinda just let it go and I walked up to them and Bradin kinda jumped like he was talking about something he didn't want me to hear.

"To homeroom shall we?" asked Danny in a phony British accent and put out his arm for Me to link arms with him.

I did and gotta say Bradin looked a little bit uneasy. Like he was little bit jealous of this gesture. But I'm not sure why. He can't like me! Can He!?!?

"We shall" said I said in the same voice and linked arms with him and stuck out my just arm for him link on to. Just to make him feel better link I think he felt a tiny bit better

In the end he just laughed at me and Danny's stupidity and took my arm. I dunno I like being around him I guess she's cool to talk to. And I've though about him since the day we went surfing. But I couldn't possibly like him. Could I?


	8. School And Odd Questions

Ivane, Danny and Bradin walked into homeroom with their arms linked 5 minuets late.

"Well, well." Said their homeroom teacher Mr.O'Lady (lol) "What do we have here?"

"Sorry we're late……" Ivane trailed off and look at her schedule " Um….. Mr. O' Lady" she said trying to suppress a giggle.

"Don't let it happen again…." He looked at the roll sheet "Ms.Michaels. Or it will be detention for you _and _your Happy Crew."

"Sorry." She said again

"You will be sitting in the back next to Ms.Richardson" said Mr. O' Lady

"Who's Ms. Richardson?" questioned Ivane

As if on cue Lana raised her had and sneered.

"Ugh…." moaned Ivane

"Is their something you'd like to share with the rest of us Ms. Michaels?" asked Mr. O' Lady.

"No. I'm fine" she stated

"Well then" he said "I guess we can get started on today's lesson"

She mimicked him on the way to her seat.

Still looking at the role sheet he said "I saw that!"

"Holy Crap" she murmured

"I heard that!" he said

"Move it or lose it" said Bradin and lightly pushed her forward, his hand accidentally touching her arse.

Lana saw this and glared at them.

"S-s-orry!" he stammered and blushed.

"It's okay" said Ivane. And turned back around and turned the brightest shade of red imaginable when she got to her seat.

"So" said Lana cringing "Are you and Bradin like a 'thing' now?"

"Um……no!" said Ivane "We're just friends"

"Um…….good cause I don't really think he would go for someone like _you_" she said

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?

"Oh. Nothing"

"Whatever"

So all their morning classes have gone by and it's lunch time and their sitting in the Cafeteria eating. Bradin and Danny are sitting on one side and Ivane is sitting across from them.

"Bradin" said Ivane

"Hmmm" Bradin said in-between bites of his french fries

"Do you think I'm I dunno……… pretty?"

Bradin nearly choked on his food. And Danny's eyes got wide as he waited for Bradin's response.

"W-what?" he asked in disbelief

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked again

"Of course" he managed to get out "You're beautiful"

"Shut up" she said "You are so lying"

"You did ask" butted Danny

"SHUT UP DANNY!!" Ivane and Bradin said at the same time

"No really" said Bradin "I do think your beautiful"

"Thanks" said Ivane "You're not to Shabby yourself"

"Thanks" said Bradin

"If you don't mind me asking" said Danny "Where in the hell did that come from?"

"I dunno" she said " I just wanted to see what'd he'd say. I would've asked you but I figured Bradin would have a more priceless reaction."

"Oh" said Danny rasping an eyebrow "And why did you think that?"

"No reason" she said shoving a chip in her mouth.

Danny just gave her a look as if to say "Something's up."

FAST FORWARD

After School Ivane Danny and Bradin are walking to the Middle School to go get Nikki.

"So are you still going out with Nikki after school?" asked Bradin

"Yeah" said Ivane "We'll be back around 5:00 though. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go catch an early move or something"

"Sorry. I promised Nikki. We're having a girls afternoon. Can we go tomorrow though?"

"Yeah. Sure" he said "Have fun."

She kissed Bradin on the cheek and went to go get Nikki.

Bradin stood there dazed and touched his cheek.

"You are so smitten." said Danny

"Am not" said Bradin still dazed

"Riiiight. Ivane would you like to catch an early movie cause I think you're beautiful" he said making fun of Bradin.

"Shut Up!" said Bradin still touching his cheek

"Hey it's not my fault she likes you" said Danny putting up his hands in surrender after Bradin shot him a look.

"Shut up." Said Bradin "Do you really think she likes me!?!?"

"Did Picasso chop off his ear?" said Danny.

"Um…. I think so. So that's a yes then?"

"Yes it is"

"Niiice"

Okay I cut It kind of short but the next chapter is gonna be Ivane and Bradin's P.O.V's.


	9. Bradins POV on The Day

Bradin's P.O.V 

(Anything out of Quotation marks is what Bradin was thinking during that time)

Ivane, Danny and Me walked into homeroom kinda late with our arms still linked .

"Well, well." Said our homeroom teacher Mr.O'Lady. His name is kinda ironic "What do we have here?"

"Sorry we're late……" Ivane trailed off and look at her schedule " Um….. Mr. O' Lady" she said trying to suppress a giggle.

"Don't let it happen again…." He looked at the roll sheet "Ms.Michaels. Or it will be detention for you and your Happy Crew."

Oh. I thought So we're the happy crew now?

"Sorry." She said again

"You will be sitting in the back next to Ms.Richardson" said Mr. O' Lady

"Who's Ms. Richardson?" asked Ivane

Lana raised her had and sneered.

"Ugh…." moaned Ivane

I felt so bad for Ivane I almost cried.

"Is their something you'd like to share with the rest of us Ms. Michaels?" asked Mr. O' Lady.  
"No. I'm fine" she said

Liar

"Well then" he said "I guess we can get started on today's lesson"

She mimicked him on the way to her seat.

Still looking at the role sheet he said "I saw that!"

"Holy Crap" she murmured

"I heard that!" he said

"Move it or lose it" I said and pushed her forward, and my hand accidentally touching her ass.

Lana saw this and glared at us.  
"S-s-orry!" I stammered and blushed.

She probably hates me now

"It's okay" said Ivane. And turned back around.

So all our morning classes have gone by and it's lunch time and me and Danny are sitting there waiting for Ivane in the Cafeteria . She finally came and sat across from us. I was so not prepared for what happened next "Bradin" she said

"Hmmm" was all I said back. I was too busy shoving French fries in my mouth

"Do you think I'm I dunno……… pretty?"

I nearly choked on my food. And Danny's eyes got wide.

"W-what?" I asked just to make sure I was hearing right

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked again

"Of course" I managed to get out "You're beautiful"

"Shut up" she said "You are so lying"

No I'm not.

Wait is this one of those things where a girl asks me something and then I think I'm saying the right thing but I'm not and I wind up screwing myself over?

"You did ask" butted Danny "SHUT UP DANNY!!" me and Ivane said at the same time "No really" I said "I do think your beautiful"

It's true. I'm not lying.

"Thanks" said Ivane "You're not to Shabby yourself"

Um. Thanks I guess

"Thanks" I said

"If you don't mind me asking" said Danny "Where in the hell did that come from?"

Thank God for Danny who asks things that other people won't. Cause that's exactly what I wanted to know.

"I dunno" she said " I just wanted to see what'd he'd say. I would've asked you but I figured Bradin would have a more priceless reaction."

What the hell? Does she know?

"Oh" said Danny rasping an eyebrow "And why did you think that?" Shut up Danny. Your gonna give me away

"No reason" she said shoving a chip in her mouth.

Danny just gave her a look as if to say "Something's up." FAST FORWARD After School Ivane Danny and me are walking to the Middle School to go get Nikki and Cameron is just gonna hang out with me and Danny. He's pretty cool for an 8th grader,

"So are you still going out with Nikki after school?" I asked

Why wouldn't she be?

"Yeah" said Ivane "We'll be back around 5:00 though. Why?" "I wanted to know if you wanted to go catch an early move or something"

"Sorry. I promised Nikki. We're having a girls afternoon. Can we go tomorrow though?" "Yeah. Sure" I said "Have fun." She kissed me on the cheek and went to go get Nikki.  
I just stood there like an idiot and touched my cheek.  
"You are so smitten." said Danny

What the hell does that mean

"Am not" I said

Why does he have to go and use these fucking big words?

"Riiiight. Ivane would you like to catch an early movie cause I think you're beautiful" he said making fun of me.

"Shut Up!" I said still touching my cheek

Now would be a good time to move my hand if I don't want Danny to think I'm crazy.

"Hey it's not my fault she likes you" said Danny putting up his hands in surrender after I shot him a look.  
"Shut up." I said "Do you really think she likes me!?!?" "Did Picasso chop off his ear?" said Danny.

"Um…. I think so. So that's a yes then?"

Wait no. It was Van Gough wasn't it? I'll ask later.

"Yes it is"

"Niiice"

I guess I'll just see how everything works out then.


End file.
